1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldaway table to be disposed behind the backrest of a seat and particularly to a modular foldaway table installed behind the backrest of a passenger seat in a transportation vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional long-ranged transportation means such as airliners, passenger ships, long-distance coachs and trains usually have a foldaway table installed behind the backrest of the passenger seat or in the armrest for passenger usage. These foldaway tables are provided for holding a meal plate, a notebook computer, or for writing. The type installed behind the backrest of the seat is generally the more popular type. Conventional foldaway tables behind the backrest are usually structured in a simple manner. However, they mostly do not adapt the modular design concept. Therefore, they are relatively difficult to assemble or disassemble. FIG. 1 illustrates one of such structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,071 (to Hank Roca).
The foldaway table 2 disclosed in the Roca invention includes a pair of table legs 21, a pair of positioning arms 22, a first board 23, a second board 24 and a hinge 25 for connecting the first board 23 to the second board 24. The table leg 21 has one end pivotally engaged with a rear side of the backrest. Another end of the table leg 21 is pivotally engaged with the first board 23. Each positioning arm 22 has one end pivotally engaged with the first board 23 and has a slot at another end thereof engaging with the table leg 21. Therefore the first and second boards (23 & 24) can be flipped open and extended to form a table when in use, or they can be folded and latched behind the backrest when in storage.
Obviously, the structure of the foldaway table disclosed in the Roca invention is quite complicated. It is difficult to assemble or disassemble. The edges of the first and second boards (23 & 24) facing each other have two asymmetrical bow surfaces and, thus, are difficult to be manufactured. As a matter of fact, such difficulty in manufacturing and assembling of Roca's or other conventional foldaway table leads to a higher cost.
Furthermore the transportation means have to provide more diversified facilities to meet a wide variety of today's customer needs. These include video gears, computer support, entertainment equipment, etc. While undergoing the changing of these facilities, it usually needs to disassemble the foldaway table from the seat and then reassemble it again after the change is completed. Apparently, for the conventional foldaway tables, it is both difficult and time-consuming for carrying out any small structural modification.